Problem: $ -1.44\% \div 30\% $
Answer: Convert each percentage into a decimal dividing by $100$ $ -0.0144 \div 0.3 $ ${0}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ ${4}$ ${4}$ $\text{Shift the decimal 1 to the right.}$ ${1}$ $\text{How many times does }3\text{ go into }{1}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${1}\div3={0}\text{ or }3\times{0} = {0}$ ${4}$ $\text{How many times does }3\text{ go into }{14}\text{?}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${2}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${14}\div3={4}\text{ or }3\times{4} = {12}$ ${4}$ $\text{How many times does }3\text{ go into }{24}\text{?}$ ${8}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${0}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${24}\div3={8}\text{ or }3\times{8} = {24}$ A negative number divided by a positive number is a negative number. $-0.0144 \div 0.3 = -0.048$ Convert the decimal into a percentage by multiplying by $100$. $-0.048 = -4.8\%$